Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a layer stack from a p+-substrate, a p−-layer, an n−-layer and a third layer.
Description of the Background Art
A high-voltage resistant semiconductor diode p+-n-n+ (pages 8 and 9) is known from “GaAs Power Devices” by German Ashkinazi, ISBN 965-7094-19-4, wherein the n− and the n+-layer are manufactured by means of liquid phase epitaxy between two p+-substrates. In Chapter 3, pages 22 to 26, a Schottky diode is described having an epitaxial layer construction comprising a GaAs with an n+-substrate and a nickel-containing layer for forming the Schottky contact.
EP 2 645 431 A1, which corresponds to US 2015/0059832, describes a method for manufacturing a tandem solar cell comprising two or more solar cells, wherein at least one first solar cell is produced on a base-substrate structure, a second solar cell is produced on an auxiliary substrate, and the two solar cells are subsequently integrally bonded by means of wafer bonding.